


Шутка

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Судьба играла с ним всю его жизнь, а сама смерть стала шуткой.





	Шутка

Звуки погони, надо сказать, весьма недолгой и небрежно организованной, давно остались позади. Выход к океану и кораблям отрезан, а команда, скорее всего, уже разорвана на куски Поработиаторами. Его окружает лишь темнота и запах собственной крови. Дуалскар осторожно прикладывает ладонь к левому боку. Пальцы нащупывают внушительных размеров рану, из которой торчат зазубренные обломки ребер. Повреждение кажется не слишком серьезным, но он знает, что скоро умрет. В конце концов, его подстрелили из его же ружья. Перекрестье Ахаба осталось во дворце Великого Высшекровного. Скоро какой-нибудь размалеванный головорез будет палить из божественного оружия по низжекровкам. Жалкий конец для легендарной реликвии. И для него самого.

Из-за горизонта поднимается зеленая луна, освещая верхушки деревьев. Лес растянулся на много километров вокруг. Дуалскар замедляет шаг. Какой смысл теперь бежать? Все кончено. Пора смириться с тем, что он умрет не во время морского сражения, не от зубов и когтей чьего-нибудь лусуса, не от удара в спину от врага. Никто не напишет напыщенных слов о кончине Осиротителя, не передаст рассказы о его храбрых похождениях будущим поколениям. Все его карты, судовые журналы, завоеванные трофеи теперь покоятся на дне морском. А сам он через пару часов станет кормом для диких зверей.

Жесткие ветки хлещут по лицу, едкая пыль оседает на жабрах, затрудняя дыхание. Он слишком быстро теряет кровь. Впереди, метрах в двадцати, Дуалскар видит просвет среди деревьев. Он выходит на поляну, залитую рассеянным зеленым светом. Ветер гуляет в высокой траве. Все не так плохо. Он мог умереть от рук Высшекровного, под звуки нечестивых молитв, неистовый стук барабанов и вопли других неудачников вроде него. Его кровь могла украсить стены оружейной или зала для пиршеств, из лучевых костей могли сделать флейты, а рога отполировать и отправить в качестве сувенира Снисходительности. Вместо этого он сядет спиной к дереву и будет смотреть на медленно гаснущие звезды.

Нога задевает какой-то камень, Дуалскар спотыкается и летит на землю. Сверху падает тяжелая мелкая сеть. Он слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы оскалить зубы в беззвучном смехе. Похоже, сами высшие силы вмешались, чтобы только не дать ему умереть достойно. Будь ты проклята, Служанка! Будь ты проклята, Демоница…

Когда он приходит в себя, то видит неровный потолок пещеры. Тепло, слышен треск поленьев в огне, ладонь касается чего мягкого, похожего на мех животного. Одна из теней возле стены отделяется и осторожно приближается к нему, входит в круг света от костра. У тролля длинные спутанные волосы, полосатая шкура накинута прямо на голое тело. Длинные когти на правой руке в пятнах и потеках разноцветной крови. Желтые глаза горят, как у хищника. Состояние рогов и глубокие морщины на лице выдают преклонный возраст, хотя вряд ли ей больше вариаций, чем ему. Низжекровка. Дуалскар закрывает глаза. Он поработил и убил много наземных обитателей за свою жизнь, считая их простыми трофеями. Теперь эта маленькая женщина убьет его, и он станет ее добычей. Есть в этом какая-то извращенная справедливость.

Но вместо удара и боли он чувствует, как она наклоняется совсем близко к его уху. Она шепчет что-то на едва знакомом акценте, который он слышал много вариаций назад во время экспедиции на юг. Кажется, она говорит, что он уйдет совсем скоро. Дуалскар чувствует это, чувствует, как холод поднимается вверх от ног к груди, прямо к насосной мышце. Слова дикарки путаются в его ускользающем из тела сознании. Она просит его о чем-то. Хочет взять его кровь. Открыв глаза, он видит, что ее рука указывает на стены, покрытые мелкими закорючками. Среди них довольно часто встречается запрещенный знак отступника и бунтаря. Что же, кровь морских жителей не смывается водой. Ею можно записать что-нибудь важное. Дуалскар никогда бы не мог подумать, что это будут заповеди Мученика. Он засмеялся бы, если б мог. Судьба играла с ним всю его жизнь, а сама смерть стала шуткой, которую даже Великий Высшекровный мог бы оценить по достоинству. Пусть будет так. Он кивает.

Перед самым концом, когда жуткие видения чужих подсознаний окружили его, чтобы утащить в небытие, Дуалскар чувствует на своем лице и шее горячие маленькие ладони, слышит странные, незнакомые слова о прощении и покое. Яркая вспышка озаряет его, на мгновение ослепив, бесформенные тени бросаются во все стороны. Из света появляется высокая фигура в плаще, протягивает к нему руки, раскрывая объятия. На запястьях раскачиваются разорванные цепи. Дуалскар легко отталкивается от земли и летит ей навстречу.


End file.
